Mystery the Moon
by Hallie Potter
Summary: DH Spoiler! Zu Hause bei Bill und Fleur versucht Hermine sich an frischer Nachtluft von dem kürzlich Geschehenen abzulenken. Jedoch, wie sie fest stellt, scheint jemand die selbe Idee gehabt zu haben ...


Unruhig wälzte sie sich mit zugekniffenen Augen in den geborgten Bettlaken

Unruhig wälzte sie sich mit zugekniffenen Augen in den geborgten Bettlaken. Schon seit Stunden versuchte sie verzweifelt eine Position zu finden, in der sie nicht ganz so viel Schmerz in ihren Gliedern empfand.  
Schließlich gab sie auf und ruhte auf dem Rücken, ohne wirklich von dem grausamen Ziehen ihrer Muskeln befreit zu sein. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie noch immer dem Cruciatus-Fluch unterliegen, obwohl es schon viele Stunden her war, seit diese grausame Kreatur von Hexe ihr solche Qualen zugefügt hatte.  
Langsam, ganz langsam, richtete Hermine sich auf; allein die Anstrengung ließ ihre Augen feucht brennen. Auf den Beinen tastete sie mit ihrer Hand nach dem Zauberstab auf dem kleinen Nachttisch, ja darauf bedacht Luna nicht aufzuwecken. Leise verließ sie den Raum, kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, flüsterte sie: "_Lumos_", und Licht erhellte ihr den Weg die Treppen hinab, jeder Schritt ihren Beinen einen Stich versetzend. Unten angekommen hielt sie den Zauberstab in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Sitzgarnitur; wegen ihr sollten Ron, Harry und Dean nicht aufwachen. Sie stockte kurz.  
... Ron. Der Junge, oder eher Mann, der gestern all seinen Mut und seine Tapferkeit bewiesen hatte, nur um sie zu retten, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Der Mann, der lieber sich selbst geopfert hätte, lieber sich unter Todesqualen leiden hätte lassen, nur um _sie_, Hermine, zu verschonen.  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, denn sie wusste, niemand sonst, außer möglicherweise Harry, hätte dies getan, eine solche Loyalität bewiesen ... oder ... oder Liebe.  
Hermine öffnete die Tür hinaus in den Garten, eine kühle Meeresbrise strich durch ihr braunes, buschiges Haar, und selbst unter ihrem Nachthemd bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, was jedoch, im Gegensatz zu den einengenden Laken, wie ein Heiltrank wirkte. Sie sah sich um, der Sichelmond beschien mit seinem üppigen Licht die gesame Szenerie der Nacht: das aufbrausende Meer, das, sich im Takt des Windes bewegende, Gras, einen niedrigen Hügel, mitsamt eines Steines auf der Spitze, welcher Dobbys Grab darstellen solte.  
Dobby, der so hilfsbereit gewesen war, so treu, wie eh und je und sie alle gerettet hatte. Und gerade er hatte sterben müssen. Das war einfach nicht gerecht. Doch konnte man in einem Krieg Gerechtigkeit erwarten?  
Sie seufzte und zu ihrer Überraschung erblickte sie auch einen großen, jungen Mann, welcher mit den Unterarmen nach vorne gebeugt am Zaun lehnte, sein rotes Haar durch den Luftzug etwas zerzaust, seine wenige Haut, die durch seine Position zu sehen war, durch das weiße Mondlicht, ungewöhnlich blass und von Sommersprossen übersäht. Offenbar hatte er sie nicht bemerkt, durch das nächtliche Schaubild wahrscheinlich zu überwältigt.  
"Ron?", sagte Hermine. Es war kaum ein Flüstern; nicht, dass sie nicht im Stande gewesen wäre zu sprechen, sie wollte ihn nur nicht erschrecken.  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, und blickte mit seinen leuchtenden blauen Augen in ihre klare Dunkelbraunen. Er lächelte ein wenig.  
"Na, konntest du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ebenfalls schmunzelnd und reichte Ron ihre Hand, welche er so gleich nahm und sie langsam zu sich an den Zaun führte, bis er nun hinter ihr stand, und seine wärmenden Hand sanft auf ihre Oberarme legte.  
Aus seiner Vorsicht heraus erkannte sie, dass er wohl sehr darauf bedacht war, ihr nicht weh zutun.  
Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille, nur das Rauschen der Wellen war jetzt zu vernehmen. Bis er sie brach.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du noch - dass es dir gut geht, Hermine.", flüsterte Ron in ihr Ohr, und ein kleiner, angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie ihn  
so nah bei sich spürte.  
Der Rothaarige schien auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, doch als diese nicht kam, fuhr er fort.  
"Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas noch Schlimmeres passiert wäre.", hörte sie ihn hinter ihr sagen. Sie lehnte sich behutsam gegen seine Brust, spürte sofort die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die von seinem Körper ausging, und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, welches in Richtung Wasser gedreht war.  
"Als ich dich habe schreien hören ..." Seine Stimme versagte, er kniff die Augen zusammen, jedoch waren seine Absichten vergebens, denn nun kullerten ihm Tränen über die Wangen. So rasch, wie es ihr ihr geschwächte Körper erlaubte, drehte sie sich um und wischte sie langsam weg.  
"Ist schon gut ...", sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme, doch unterbrach sie.  
"Nein, ist es nicht.", antwortete er halb lachend, halb schluchzend. "Ich heul dir hier was vor, und dabei warst es doch _du_, diese Höllenqualen hat durchstehen müssen, und dann warst du auch noch so mutig ihr _das_ zu erzählen ... du bist einfach ... umwerfend!"  
Hermine nahm seine Hand, lächelte und senkte ihren Blick, auch ihr standen die Tränen in die Augen und fielen rasch herab.  
"Du hast nach mir gerufen, nicht wahr?"  
Kurze Stille, dann sagte er : "Ja."  
"Ich hab dich gehört. Allein das hat mich unheimlich ermutigt ..." Sie brach ab und ließ den Kopf gesenkt, absolut sicher, dass er ihre Röte, duch das helle Mondlicht, im Gesicht sehen würde.  
Zögernd nahm er sie in seine Arme, sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und lauschte dem beruhigendem Klopfen seines Herzens.  
Lang noch standen sie so da, begleitet vom Rauschen des Meeres und des Rascheln des Grases, der Bäume.  
Bis er sprach:" Du solltest jetzt besser -"  
"- schlafen gehen?", beendete sie den Satz lächelnd und erinnerte sich an die ähnliche Situation am Grimmauldplatz.  
"Ja.", stimmte er ihr zu, auch seine Lippen zeigten ein Lächeln.  
"Schlaf gut.", sagte sie leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Du auch.", flüsterte er zurück und sah ihr noch ein letztes Mal in die wunderschönen Augen, bevor sie wieder das Haus betrat und er sich wieder dem besonders mysteriösen Mond zuwandte, der heute Nacht, zusammen mit den Sternen, den Himmel zierte.

**seufz ...  
kommi?**


End file.
